You're Beautiful BIGBANG Style
by Dissonanita
Summary: Based off the drama You're Beautiful. With diffances. Please read and Enjoy!
1. New Member

The members of BigBang sat around the table facing their manger and head of YG Entertainment.

"Boys we have decided to add a six member to the band." said their manger  
G-Dragon, the bands blonde haired, leader stood slamming his hands on the table.

"Why!? We don't need another one!" he said

"GD I know how you feel." said Yang Min Seok, CEO

"Then why add another member!" yelled GD

"He is coming tomorrow to sign the papers. He is really good." said their manger

GD and the rest of the band left.

Min Seok sighed. "I hope Dylan Masters can change their minds."

"Should we have told them he is American?"

"They will find out tomorrow."

~Elsewhere~

A young girl was getting everything ready for tomorrow to sign the papers for YG entertainment. She had her clothes set aside. She looked into the mirror. She had short, brown skater style boy hair, now a days it would be dubbed the Bieber style but she perfered skater. Her Grey blue eyes shined with excitement but also held worry.

Her agent told her today that they think she is a boy. She had a boy name and a boy look so she didn't mind. But now she had to make sure no one found out or she will lose her shot at finding her mother and following her dream to be a star.

Last she heard her mother moved to Korea. She spent a year learning Korean. A friend of her mother's who raised her since birth became her agent to help her find her mother. She already knew Korean and helped the young girl out.

Now all that is left to do is sign.


	2. Let it Go

Dressed in ripped black jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket and my black and red skate shoes, my manger Cassie and I sat in Yang Min Seok's office.

The contract sat before me, Cassie already read through it. I picked up the pen and signed my name.

The door bursts open and a very handsome guy walks in. Blonde hair pulled back and shaved at the sides, dressed in jeans and a white shirt he didn't looks happy.

"Good your here. Where are the others?" Asked Min Seok

Ignoring the CEO he bends down to my height and looks me over.

Please don't notice I'm a girl.

"Do you really have an angel voice? Are you really that good?" He asked

I just stared.

He pulls me out of my seat.

"G-Dragon!" Said Min Seok

"Dylan?" Asked Cassie

The guy I now know as G-Dragon dragged me to a recording room, locking the door.

G-Dragon, where have I heard that before?

Looking around the room I spyed four other guys.

One had black hair that stood up and was shaved on the sides. He was dressed in black jeans and a pink shirt.

Another also had black hair but his was shorter. He was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt.

Another had blue hair and was dressed in jeans and a grey shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath.

The last one had white blonde hair and dressed in black jeans and a yellow shirt.

The looked familiar.

Then it dawned on me.

BigBang!

Then I noticed G-Dragon had my contract.

Well shit.

"You're Dylan Masters?" Asked the first black haired guy i believed his name is Taeyang, as he rested his hand on my shoulder

I scooted away not sure what was going on. I bumped in to the blue haired one. T.O.P I believe.

"This dude's a bit too short." Said T.O.P

Well sorry!

I stepped away glaring.

"GD can he really sing?" Asked the second black haired boy, Seungri

That leaves blonde as Daesung!

i heard someone trying to open the door. Looking over I see Cass with Min Seok.

"Open the door. G-Dragon, open the door." Said Min Seok

I looked at the five boys.

"Hey, G-Dragon open the door!" Said Min Seok. "G-Dragon!"

"Please open the door." Said Cass, always nice

G-Dragon took a sheet music off a stand and handed it too me.

Looking at it I knew it had to be a new song.

"Sing it." Said G-Dragon

But it doesn't feel right to sing one of your new ones.

"I need to hear you sing myself before deciding whether or not to accept you or not." Said G-Dragon

Oh goody.

You drag me to a room.

Lock it.

And now you want me to sing.

"If I don't acknowledge your talent, it doesn't matter how many contracts you sign with Min Seok. We won't accept you."

"Min Seok spoke really highly of you." Said Daesung. "I'm curious to see your ability."

I need a song to annoy them.

"You have an amazing voice?" Asked T.O.P

I have a song!

But will it annoy them?

"Sing the song. Let's hear it." Said Taeyang

"If you don't like that song, sing whatever you want." Said G-Dragon

"Where's the key?" I heard Min Seok ask

"Just keep asking." Said Cass. "Please open the door."

"You can't do it?" Asked G-Dragon

I can! Just need the right song. "Dylan you've finally reached your dream, sweety. You can't give up now."

"Forget it. You won't do." Said G-Dragon about to rip my contract

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door." I sang

I heard Cassie laughing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I try  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go  
Here I stand  
Let it go, let it go  
Let it go" I finished

The boys looked at me like I had three heads.

"Hurry and unlock the door." said Min Seok

The door open and Min Seok and Cass ran to me. G-Dragon hands Min Seok the contract and walks out. Seungri follows, Daesung smiles at me before following. Taeyang rested his hand on my shoulder before he too left.

"It really is an awesome voice. I got goosebumps. Where did that come from?" Asked T.O.P slapping my stomach. "Seems like GD hyung has accepted you. So we're now one team. Let's work hard together."

He left.


	3. The Conference

I was in the back waiting for my cue. Today was the day of the conference announcing the new member of Big Bang.

Me.

A girl pretending to be a boy to find my mother.

I don't know if I could do this.

Live in a lie till I am found out. Who's knows when that will be.

Tomorrow?

Next week?

In a year?

"Everyone." I heard Min Seok say into his mic.

Deep breaths.

"Thank you for waiting. Right now, to Asia's premier group, Big Bang, we're going to introduce its newest vocal member." Said Min Seok "Asia's top group, Big Bang! G-Dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri!"

That was their cue. I peaked out from behind my curtain. All five were dressed in white as was I. They were confident and they even glowed.

Deep breaths Dylan. Deep breaths.

The boys sat down to the left of Min Seok leaving the chair to his right open.

For me.

"Now the newest member of our proud Big Bang group, Dylan!" Said Min Seok

The curtain rose and I was blinded by flashes and light. I slowly made my way to the table and sat down besides Min Seok.

Deep breaths.

"Our newest member has been in training for three years and beat out three hundred to became their new bandmate." Said Min Seok

I talked very little. And soon it was over.  
I just want to crawl into my bed and die.

Cass said I will now have to share a dorm with Big Bang.


End file.
